Sonic X Season 4: Return of the Metarex Saga
by Tsuyoshi700
Summary: No summaries. Read by yourself. Rated T for some language, and bloody images. Japanese version will be posted soon.


Episode 79:

Wish Upon a Star

This is a story about friends trying to end the war.

There is a big apartment in the urban area, and there lived a 21 years old hedgehog, named Sonic. He is not just an ordinary hedgehog. He is the hero of the universe. He defeated the Metarex (an evil robotic army who tried to destroy the universe). He has long spiky blue hair and green eyes.

Not very far from the urban area, but in the suburbs, there was a 14 years old fox living in a house, equipped with a lab. The fox's name was Miles Prower, rather be called Tails. He is one of the youngest of his Blue Typhoon army. He can invent everything, literally. Some of his best inventions are the Tornado, the X-Tornado, and the Blue Typhoon. He has spiky blonde (near to yellow, literally) hair, blue eyes, white muzzle, and white chest fur. He used to be a happy cub….until six years ago. He lost his crush. He was always depressed. But he never shows his emotion in public.

But one quiet evening, Sonic visited Tails' house.

Sonic: Hey Tails! How's it going?

Tails: Pretty good! Well, come in!

Sonic: No Tails, I just want to tell you something important.

Tails: Eh?

Sonic: Don't hide your emotions.

Tails: Um…what? What are you talking about? *fake smiles*

Sonic: I know you are depressed with Cosmo's death.

Tails: Sonic…

Sonic: I know how you feel. I know that you are holding your tears, for years and years. You've been hiding your sorrow for years and years.

_Flashback…6 years ago…_

_Tails: SONIC DRIVER, FIRE! *attempts to pull the trigger* NOOOO! *bangs his head* I just….can't do it. I can't. You promised…when this was over… *bangs his fists* YOU'D LIVE WITH US ON OUR PLANET!_

_Eggman: Tails…do you want her sacrifice to be in vain?_

_Tails: Please…don't make me do this…_

_Eggman: You should know how she must feel by now. You who traveled with her all this time, of course you understand._

_Tails: I understand. But…I… *sobs*_

_Cosmo: Tails…for all the problems I caused…even at the end…please forgive me._

_Tails: Cosmo…you never caused us prolems… *sniffs* I always liked to help you!_

_Cosmo: I want you…_

_Tails: *eyes widens*_

_Cosmo: to shoot me._

_Tails: …I CAN'T…! Because…I… *pulls trigger*_

_A thick yellow laserbeam penetrated the Dark Oak (Cosmo fused with it)._

_Tails: (I love you!)_

_Flashback ends…back to present._

The fox ran into him, bawling. He rubbed his face against his chest, wiping his tears. "Sonic, I can't take it anymore...I missed her! She is very important to me! I...I..."

"You love her, a lot...right?"

"Yeah... *sniff*"

"So Tails...don't be sad."

"Sonic! I lost her! I am the one who killed her!"

"No, Tails. Remember today? Once in 20 years, rainbow shooting stars fall, and they will immediately grant your wish. So...I was wondering if you can come with us. If…you want her back."

"Sonic! How does that have to do with my feelings?"

"You want her back right?"

Their conversation was quiet for a while.

The fox's eyes widened more. And jumped up joyfully. "Well then let's go!"

3 hours later...

Sonic: The sky is totally beautiful…it' clear! Eh, Tails?

Tails: It sure is.

Knuckles: Sonic! Tails!

Sonic: Here he comes!

Tails: Knux! Knux!

But not only Knuckles. The other gang members came. (Here I will introduce all of them.)

Knuckles is a 22 years old echidna, who is the guardian of the Master Emerald. He has red hair, violet eyes, gloves with spikes on them, and a white mark on the chest. He has skills on martial arts, treasure hunting, and rock climbing. (PS: HE HAS A SUPER-SHORT TEMPER.)

Amy Rose is a 18 years old hedgehog, who lives with Sonic. (They started dating recently.) She has pink hair with green eyes. She wears a red dress, and hides a Piko Piko Hammer…somewhere. We all don't know where she hides it.

Cream is a rabbit, born and raised in a house Green Hills, living with her mother, Vanilla. I know nothing much specific about her, but she can fly, and she has a pet, named Cheese (a chao).

Then, The gang saw another hedgehog coming towards them.

Sonic: Whoa, hey Shadow!

Shadow is an ageless hedgehog (physically 15 years old), who is a nomad, traveling around places, andcamp from place to place. He has spiky black hair with red highlights. He has red eyes. He uses his hover shoes to skate as fast as Sonic.

Shadow: Hey everyone.

Tails: You're gonna watch with us?

Shadow: Yeah…I don't wanna be enemies with you guys…I don't wanna stay dark. So everyone…let's have fun.

All: AWWWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: But Sonic, I am your friend from now, but…I am still your rival. I will one day prove you that I'm better than you. I will one day be faster than you. I'm gonna beat you up…just so you know, punkass.

Sonic: *smirks*

Finally, the rainbow shooting stars began to fall.

Amy: (I wish that I can be with Sonic forever.)

Cream: (I wish that everyone will be happy)

Shadow: (I wish that Maria will come back to life, as a hedgehog)

Knuckles: (I wish for the peaceful world)

Sonic: (I wish that I can be with Amy forever)

Tails: (I wish that Cosmo will come back to life)

And after a while, the shooting stars disappeared.

Sonic: So hey buddy? Did you make a wish?

Tails: Yeah…

Shadow: So wanna drink?

Tails: You bet it. Give me a cup of beer.

(10 Minutes later)

The outdoor party has ended.

Tails: That was goddamn awesome…*hiccup*

Tails drank too much beer, and now he's really drunk, that Sonic had to piggyback him.

Sonic: Dude…take it easy on alchohol, man.

Tails: You sayin' that I'm not allowed to drink?

Sonic: (Shit, he's real drunk.) Well no…

Tails: You…better not…be…

Sonic: Well…you're too young to drink though. Well, you're almost home.

(5 minutes later)

Tails: Take…care…alright?

Sonic: Yeah, good night kiddo!

But when the fox entered his house, he realized something.

Tails: (What happened? Where's my plant? Ah, anyways, gotta go…to sleep...)

But before he could go to bed, he immediately collapsed, falling asleep.

_Tails: Cosmo…I love you forever…even if you are dead. But please…come back…I missed you…_


End file.
